


Hubo un día

by miloug



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effy no quiere pensar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hubo un día

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en [esta](http://open.spotify.com/track/1zuKjpp4t7BS8JPKi6mkQr) canción.

Hubo un día en el que se despertaba con el calor de sus manos acariciándole las mejillas. Hubo un día en el que él le limpiaba los restos de rímel de las pestañas, con cuidado, como si fueran pequeñas líneas de vida escurriéndosele por los párpados. Hubo un día en el que las lágrimas no se perdían porque eran lamidas. Hubo un día en el que no importaba lo jodida que estuviera porque él estaba ahí, debajo de la cama, a su lado, entregado y suyo.   
  
Hubo un día en el que él la quiso y ella se dejó querer.  
  
\- Vámonos -murmura Cook, tirando el cigarrillo, que rueda hacia una esquina de la lápida.  
  
Effy asiente.


End file.
